World is Mine
by thetruehaku
Summary: Ivan really wants to be the only one Gilbert looks at, meaning, he wants to be his only "princess" in the world. Kind of song-fic. Bunny couple. Fluff. Better summary.


**A/N: I wrote this AGES ago, but I'd forgotten to publish it here, so I'm doing it now. It's one of the first PruRu one-shots I wrote, originally intended to be part of a "Playlist Drabble Challenge" from devianArt, but since it was WAY too long, I decided to let it be a one-shot. It's written in a clumsy, unexperienced way, but take in account this was like the 2nd thing I'd ever written for the pairing... Now I have more experience with it, so what I write is actually quite good, better than this at least.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The song doesn't belong to me either, it was originally sung by Hatsune Miku, thought I dunno who wrote it.**_

_**Warnings: None, maybe some fluff and Russian selfishness, if that's anything to worry about.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:World is Mine:.<strong>

Lately, Ivan's had a single question in mind. To some it might sound ridiculous, but it's very important to him.

- Gilbert, am I your princess?- He bluntly asks the albino.

- Um... ja, I guess?- Gilbert answers not looking up from his laptop's screen.

- That's good, da?- Ivan says as he walks away.

Some hours later, the Russian returns, wearing a pink dress, matching high heel shoes, and a golden crown. He stands in front of the German and closes his laptop to get his attention.

- Hey! I was using tha—what... the... fuck...- Gilbert says as his eyes widen and his jaw drops.

- Well, since I'm a princess, I thought I should dress up like one, so I went with Feliks and he gave me this outfit. Don't I look gorgeous?- Ivan asks, poking his own cheek. Gilbert blushes and nods slightly. He notices the dress Ivan's wearing is short... as in REALLY short, so he gets a nice view of the Russian's long, beautiful legs. He blushes more. A second later he gets a nosebleed, so he runs to the batroom to get some tissue paper to stop the bleeding.

Ivan pouts. He sits crosslegged on the couch and waits for Gilbert to return. When Gilbert finally gets out of the bathroom, Ivan stands up and approaches him.

- Also since I'm a princess, and you are my prince, you should know how to please me, da?- Ivan says smiling. Gilbert nods. Ivan giggles. – Good. First, you must always know when I get a new hairdo. Second, you must always notice when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it? Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect 3 words in reply. If you understand, my hand feels rather empty, so, hold it! Now!- the Russian commands. Gilbert's face pales, but he obeys his 'princess' orders. Ivan continues. – Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish, I'm sure. I only want you to think I'm super-cute... truely and genuinely.- Ivan pouts. Gilbert smiles.

- But I always think that anyway.- He replies, kissing Ivan's hand. Ivan blushes a bit.

- Of course you do! Because I'm the number one princess in the world

remember that! I'm not done yet! You're not allowed to keep me waiting!

-When have I done that?- Gilbert chuckles.

- Don't laugh at me! Just WHO do you think I am?- Ivan frowns.- Now I want to go and eat some sweets. Where?

- We can go to Belle's.- Gilbert replies. – But go change your clothes first. Do we have to go now?

- Nyet. I don't wanna. Of course I mean now! – Ivan grabs Gilbert's arm and pulls him out of the house.

Later, Ivan and Gilbert are walking back home. Ivan stops.

- What's wrong, your majesty?- Gilbert asks, playing along with his Russian sweetheart.

- Well... I want you to get a white horse like in the books, and take me away, da? If you understand kneel down and call me princess.- Ivan asks, acting as cute as he can.

- Ja, ok, meine Prinzessin- Gilbert takes out his cellphone and phones through to Feliks. Some time later, Ivan and him are horseback riding on a white pony back to Russia.

- Gilbert?... Um... have I been acting rude?- Ivan asks a little concerned.

- A bit.

- Well... Um... I think, it's alright if you go and scold me, just a little bit.- Ivan blushes.

- Ok then.- Gilbert smirks.

- Gilbert?

- Hmm?

- You are my only prince in the whole world, you should know that.- Ivan whispers as he's helped off the pony by Gilbert. – Hey, hey! Both our hands are empty!

Gilbert sighs and grabs Ivan's hand, interlacing their fingers. They get inside their house, Ivan skipping a bit as he walks.

Later that night, Gilbert forces Ivan to go to bed because they'll have a meeting mext day with the other countries. As he undresses, Ivan waits eagerly on the bed to be tucked in. Gilbert lies down and pulls the covers over both of them. Ivan pouts.

-What now, liebeling?- Gilbert groans.

- I haven't gotten my "good night" kiss yet!- Ivan whines. Gilbert rolls his eyes. His sits up and places a small and sweet kiss over Ivan's cheek.

- Gute Nacht, baby.

Ivan blushes at the nickname.

-I'm not a baby.- He pouts. Gilbert chuckles and pulls him to lie in his arms.

"But I don't care how you call me, as long as I'm your only princess int the whole world."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and favorites are as always very appreciated.<strong>


End file.
